Bubbly
by justlook3
Summary: A hypothetical interlude in the Library during the end of Loom of Fate.


The Library was back. Baird was alive. And Lamia's body had somehow disappeared. All Jenkins could say on that puzzling matter was that perhaps that was not her fate after all.

So in light of all of this, Flynn had said that a celebration was now in order. From somewhere, Jenkins had produced some champagne. Ezekiel and Cassandra had raided the fridge for snacks, and they'd all had an impromptu party.

Flynn, followed closely by Baird, had disappeared into the vast recesses of the newly restored Library long ago. The LITs had decided to do a little exploring of their own shortly thereafter.

Ezekiel had gone one way and Stone and Cassandra had gone another.

Cassandra was giggling up ahead of Stone, twirling around as she looked at various items.

"I wonder what . . . oops," she said as she lost her balance during her twirl.

He caught her with a laugh of his own. "I think you had one too many glasses of that bubbly."

"Nah." She giggled again. "Well, maybe."

He hadn't let go. Maybe he'd had one too many himself, he was certainly feeling mellow enough. Giggling, tipsy Cassandra was very fun. And she smelled amazing, like honeysuckle and jasmine.

"Stone . . ."

"Mmmhmm?"

"You have really strong arms."

He laughed, wasn't expecting that. "Well, thank you."

She turned so she was facing him. On autopilot, he adjusted his grip so his hands were around her waist, and she slid her hands onto his shoulders. One part of his brain was telling him that this was a very bad idea. But the rest of his brain, and certainly his body, had other ideas. He shifted her closer before he could think twice, indulging in the smell of her perfume.

"You are so pretty. . ." His eyes widened as he realized he'd said that out loud.

"Really?"

"Yeah . . .Cassie, we should stop. We've had too much to drink and . . . ." And yet, even as he said it, he pulled her closer.

"Stop what?" She was so close to him that he could feel her breath over his lips.

"Damned if I know." Then he kissed her.

She tasted like champagne and strawberries, the combination with the honeysuckle and jasmine caused his head to spin, so he tightened his grip on her waist. He could tell that she was a bit out of practice, the champagne probably wasn't helping either of their techniques. But she was certainly eager and so very sweet. He slowed the kiss down and she whimpered.

"Hush," he whispered against her lips. "I ain't stoppin', just slow down, okay? Enjoy it. Feel." He cringed inwardly, he sounded like he was talking her through one of her spells. But he could feel her lips curve up into a smile and then she kissed him again. This time it was sweet and gentle and so so slow.

Sensually so and it probably was more of a turn on then the earlier sloppy kiss had been. Before he could stop himself, he was unbuttoning her cardigan, pushing it down her shoulders. She was wearing a sleeveless purple blouse underneath and he ran his hands down the bare skin of her arms.

"Stone . . .how far?" Her eyes opened and stared at him. It was a valid question. They were both a little drunk and likely had no protection. They needed to stop or at least set limits.

"I'm sorry, I needed to, I needed . . . just a little touching. I promise. No more than this. Not now. Not here."

"Take me home then."

"Cassie, we're drunk."

"I saw a sofa around the next corner."

"We ain't . . .Cassandra, no. When we have sex, it'll be in a bed, with protection, sober."

She grinned. "You just said 'when,' Jacob."

"Maybe I did."

"Anyway, I wasn't suggesting . . ." She blushed prettily. "I was thinking maybe it would be more comfortable to continue . . .on the sofa."

"Oh, okay, then yeah."

She took his hand and led him toward the sofa. Before he sat down, he took off his outer shirt. He was still wearing a Henley underneath, but what was fair was fair. Besides it was probably more comfortable for cuddling. He sat down and arranged Cassandra on his lap.

She giggled again. "We should drink champagne more often."

What happened next was more cuddling then making out, though when Jacob woke a few hours later, with a sleeping Cassandra draped across him, he decided that life was definitely better with an extra glass of champagne.


End file.
